fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Connie Sokolov
Connie Sokolov is one of the main characters of Prime Pretty Cure, and is the last Cure to join the team. She's a soft-hearted and meek girl who, prior the start of the story, was taken by Shade. He corrupted her into Aeris, basically keeping her prisoner up until the Cures free her, allowing her to transform into Cure Gale shortly after. She is actually the reincarnation of Aeris, the Titan of Air, (said name was also forced upon her when Shade corrupted her), who was defeated by Ray prior the story. Aeris the Titan is not to be confused with Connie being called Aeris, which is the name Shade forced upon her, trying to turn her back into the Titan she is the reincarnation from. Personality Connie is introduced as Aeris, an unwilling "vilain" who is being held captive by Shade. She is a very timid and gentle girl who is often lost of thoughts, and is pretty much a literal airhead. She prefers to not make any important choices, making her quite depended on others as a result, and would rather just go with the flow than decide things herself. Connie is incredibly sensitive, being easily overwhelmed and a bit of a crybaby, but she is willing to face her many fears together with her friends... she just needs a lot of reassurement, hugs and support along the way. Her likes include coffee, matcha, drawing landscapes, sketching people and animals, her family, theatre, calm music, taking things easy, discovering new things, fairies, birds (despite her love for flying her fave birds seem to be the awkward ground type birds like quails, emus and chickens) And her dislikes include making decisions, spicy food, trains, people pressuring her, large groups, loud sounds, screaming, being forgotten, confrontations, people hating her, when people draw anatomy wrong, stormy weather Cure Gale "The heart that soars with the courageous wind, Cure Gale!" Cure Gale is Connie's Pretty Cure alter ego, representing the wind of courage. To transform she needs to have her Primary Charm, the Skyhigh Charm, and call out "Primal Spirit Unleash! Precure Evolution!". Cure Gale's powers revolve around air. She's the only Cure who can fly, thus making her the fastest of the group. Her primary method of fighting is either distracting the enemy, or using blasts of (cutting) wind. Out of the Cures, she has the hang of her powers the most, mostly due her already having part of them while she was Aeris. Attacks |-|Attacks= *'Spiral Cyclone' - Cure Gale's finisher. She traps the enemy in a gigantic tornado, cloaks herself in wind and rams into the enemy. First used in episode 10. *'Euphoria Breeze' - Cure Gale's second finisher. *'Aerial Pierce' - *'Grand Unity' - Group attack with Cure Splash, Cure Terra, and Cure Ember, with the use of Ray's Eternal Lantern. *'Primal Radiance' - Group attack with Radiant Lumiere, Cure Splash, Cure Terra, and Cure Ember. *'Everglow Nebula Vortex' - Cure Gale's solo attack in her Everglow Form. Only used in the Movie. |-|Abilities= *'Wind Creation and Manipulation' - In Cure form, Cure Gale is able to create wind, which she uses to either shove enemies away, or even give her teammates an extra boost. When not transformated, she has a weaker version of this and, at most, can make (not too heavy) objects float in her hands. *'Asphyxiation' - In addition to her wind powers, ocassionally she seems to be able to literally take people's breaths away by taking all the air in the area. This happens rarely and Connie doesn't even seem to realise it. * Lightweight - As a Cure, she seems to have very little body mass, and this after a while starts happening to her when untransformed as well. *'Super Hearing' - Her super sense is hearing and thus can get easily overwhelmed by loud noises, but she can also notice small sounds earlier, making her quite alert. Everglow Cure Gale In the movie, Connie temporarily gains a new form: the Everglow Form. Not much information is known, but it is themed after Bright, as well powered by rainbows and stars. Aeris Aeris is the reincarnation of The Everlasting Tornado of Chaos, who was the Titan of Air. While free-spirited and cheery, Aeris was still very selfish and the mere sight of anything flying in her sky would send her into a fit of rage, but, luckily enough, she was also easily distracted and entertained. Her servant desperately tried to keep her grounded because her wings would cause a lot of destruction. Etymology Connie - Comes from the name *Constance* which means "constant". Sokolov - Is common Russian surname meaning "falcon". Cure Gale - Referring to a very strong wind. Aeris - Comes from "Aero", which means "air". Gallery Trivia *She has a Pinterest Moodboard. * When Connie is an unwilling villain (Aeris) she has gigantic wings. Since Shade is forcibly trying to turn her back into a Titan, these wings are too big for her, making them hurt her back. * Her mom left her and her dad when she was barely a year old, so she has never met her. * She has a habit to cling onto people or at least rest a hand on them. It makes her feel safe. * Is half Russian (from her father’s side) and half French (from her mother’s side). She lived in Russia with her father until she was around 10 and thus has a rather thick Russian accent. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Purple Cures